Holding tanks are containers for storing waste material and may be found in vehicles equipped with toilet facilities, such as recreational vehicles or semi-trucks, or in other trailers used at work sites. The holding tanks store the waste material prior to discharging the waste into a sewage treatment system.
When the vehicles are in areas that experience near and below freezing temperatures, measures are taken to reduce likelihood of freezing of the waste material stored within the holding tank. Tanks containing frozen contents may cause backup of waste throughout the toilet facility and consequent damage to same. Since these types of holding tanks are above ground and consequently may be exposed to the elements, the tanks require heat to be added thereto in order to reduce the likelihood of freezing of the waste because any heat generated by the waste material itself may be insufficient to keep the waste from freezing.
Applicant provides a unique solution for heating holding tanks.